


Heartbreaker (M!DB/Vilkas)

by Nudebeme



Series: The Artist and Vilkas [17]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn's wedding is the talk of Skyrim, and it's about to take place, but something soon goes terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairytale

Vilkas was high in the moment, drunk on the love he felt only for the Dragonborn. The collosal ceiling of Blackreach was spotted with impossibly bright and blue stars, and alight with massive glowing fungi that lit all the far corners of the cavernous city. It was nothing short of fantasy, watching Chac in nothing but his skin as the elf dove from the clifftop into the glowing blue waters below.

He laughs like a fool in love, ripples catching light and bouncing off his chiseled face as he waded in the water. Chac came up for air, hair thrown back like a Gorgon’s snakes and a smile on his face that could just stop Vilkas dead in his tracks. Who would have known such a wonderous place existed right underneath the very lands he called home? Vilkas saw the elf he loved swim close to him, wordlessly reaching out and pulling him deeper until they where both kicking to stay afloat.

“This place, oh, it’s amazing. Like a fairy tale.” Vilkas says, his handsome voice a mere whisper for the lovestruck elf to hear. “..but why did you bring me here?” Chac merely smiled, canines glinting in the dim green light. He had no other plans but to kiss him, Vilkas leaning in and catching his lips against his own.

“I’ll show you, follow me.” Chac grinned as he started to swim away, the curious Nord swimming after him with lazy strokes. He swam with the once-wolf until they found the edge of the pool, nearly nude and watching light play off every ripple they made. Just beyond lay massive waterfalls, giant derelict buildings that shone of gold and bronze.

“So, how do you feel right now?” Chac asked, his voice choked by a strange uncertainty. He fiddled for something in his soaked pocket, eyes on the way Vilkas floated on his back to stare at the ‘stars’ above.

“Like I’m on top of the world,” Vilkas smiles, even though they where underground.

“Are you sure?”

“…yes. What’s wrong, love?”

“I’ve got something to show you.” Chac was about to burst, he’d been waiting for this moment for so long, well…both of them have been. His heart is up in his throat as he fastens the clasps of a chain around his neck, Vilkas easing his wet head up from the water.

“Hm?” small pieces of metal caught his eye, and gods it was so dark in there he had to doubletake when he saw something upon the elf’s broad chest. The elf wasn’t smiling, but he looked hopeful. It was a kind of look he never got used to seeing. Vilkas’ heart somersaulted in his chest when his eyes affixed on Chac’s necklace. He knew that amulet, gods, he’d spent the past few months yearning to see it. And yet, there it was.

“I..” He starts, Chac leaning forward to take his hand into his own.

“Will you marry me, Vilkas?” A thousand weights around Chac’s heart have finally lifted. The Nord looked no better, ice blue eyes wide and mouth agape. Those months of waiting, heartbroken thinking that this night would never come, they all caught up in his throat.

“…” Chac smiled, nervous. Vilkas knew his answer then. He knew ever since the day Chac freed him from his curse. He couldn’t imagine any other man he’d rather share his life with.

“I’d be glad to stand by your side, until the divines take us.”


	2. Counting the Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their wedding day is finally here, and Vilkas is getting the shakes.

This day should be something they both could look back on and remember with such fond memories. Family and friends coming together under Mara’s name to bear witness to the Dragonborn’s marriage to his faithful Knight. Those select few who knew reveled in such a thought, seeing the companions together at all times for nearly a year previous to this day. The Nords who where outraged at the thought of the legendary Dragonborn being an elf refused to acknowledge this fact, they felt betrayed, and in some ways he feels that a marriage to Vilkas would prove his love for their kind.

The day drew nearer and nearer, Chac and Vilkas counting down the days with anticipation in their hearts. Preparations where made by the elf alone, Vilkas feeling so flattered at the promise that this would be “the best day of his life”. The Nord loved decadence when he could get it, finding happiness in the amount of money the elf happily threw into their day. How excited he looked, the way his elven eyes crinkled as he smiled and told Vilkas this was all for him, it made the young man feel loved, Truly and entirely. There was no greater feeling than this.

And when it was time that tradition dictated they spend time apart, The two felt their own rush of relief to come to terms with the future. Vilkas felt no worry in his heart that this wedding would go awry, he knew this was real and true. He’d proven himself to the dragonborn that yes, he understands what danger could await him, and that he would be his companion through all odds until death took him. There are no other words he wanted to say more than “I do” and the day was drawing near.

Farkas couldn’t really understand what was happening to his brother, seeing the way his eyes lit up like shining snow at those who first disgusted him. How one mer could do this to his brother was almost bewitching, and sometimes scary to Farkas. He knew that eventually his Harbinger would take Vilkas away for even longer, they already where practically moved in together and the large Nord no longer felt the comfort of having his brother just across the hall anymore. The simple man eventually let this unsureness simmer into distrust, casting a wary eye on his bethrothed… Or maybe it was jealousy that did it, Chac brought the most out of Vilkas and he couldn’t have done that himself.

It was rare, but Farkas made damn well sure that Chac understood what would become of him if he ever hurt Vilkas. That was made apparent when Farkas would remind the elf at times that his brother needed him, and there would be hell to pay if he wasn’t there.

Farkas thought about that all the while they prepared for the wedding trip, cleaning up and defaulting power as the Circle would all be gone by tomorrow.

He saw Vilkas getting fitted into his expensive wedding robes, grooming himself before a new mirror. He never saw his brother looking so good, he looked like the noblemen that he always wanted to be…at least Chac spoiled him rotten. If his fiance wanted anything, he had it within days. Vilkas asked him if everything was in line for the journey, the luggage squared away on the carriages that will take them to Riften.

“Yes..but.. I really need to ask you this.” Vilkas knew his brother was confused, his smile softened and he turned to his worried brother. “Are you sure about marrying the Harbinger? Completely sure?”

Vilkas sighed, reaching up to hold his brother’s arms “Farkas, I’ve been sure for a long time now. I know you’re worried about change but don’t be, I’ll always love you.. even if I travel far, I’ll come back. That’s what we promised each other.”

Farkas didn’t look entirely convinced. “Don’t you want children? He can’t give you that.”

“I’ve thought about it, Farkas, and there’s nothing stopping us from having a child. It will make sense later, I trust you to be a good Uncle when the time comes?” Farkas broke a grin, he always wanted that. Vilkas knew that his brother longed for a bigger family, and keeping his eyes fixed on a future would help ease his mind.

Achingly slow hours crept by.

The wedding party leaves, two carriages with white horses and white flowers as custom deemed it. They where on the road from night til day til night again, reaching misty Riften in the early hours of the night. Vilkas was in the clouds his entire way down, holding the parcel of his wedding clothes in his arms at all times. Aela and Farkas had kept him good company, both suddenly feeling that pull of jealousy just seeing how broadly Vilkas smiled all day.

The wedding party already had rented out the Bee and Barbs rooms, and that’s when it really hit Vilkas that this was happening. He missed his fiance terribly, eager to share his excitement with the other man, but he wasn’t prepared for this amount of attention. Wedding guests took up the Inn, greeting the now-smiling companion with words of comfort and congratulations. He wasn’t used to all of the attention directed towards him, starting to wring cloth between his nervous hands and chewing on his bottom lip.

He just had to remind himself to be calm, that this is just the nerves making him shake.

Exhaustion from the trip and the help of a few celebratory drinks with his small family left Vilkas eager to crawl into his rented bed and prepare his soul for tomorrow. It was tradition and his own custom to do so, heading out with his twin to the cool lakeside in the night. Together they sat in silence, not for long, just to commune and meditate. Vilkas prayed for happiness and safety, Farkas the same.

“I’m ready” He broke the silence, running his fingers through his now longer hair that remained tied back. Farkas grunted in question “To go to bed?”

“No.. I’m ready to marry. And that means I may leave the companions for a time.” Farkas winced, he wasn’t liking the idea of change, and now that Vilkas explains that he may even leave Skyrim for a while, it scared Farkas. “Just remember that I’m not leaving you, my life is just going in a new direction.”

They went inside with few words, and the late hour put all the guests to bed. Vilkas went to his private room and he lay back, his tough fingers beating on his own stomach as he looked up at the full moon, immune to it’s sway. Only a few hours now. He didn’t know whether he wanted to jump for joy or suddenly weep from the pressure of it all, feeling a lump catching in his throat. All he needed to do was close his eyes and think of the songs wrote in his name. The bewitching tune that came with Chac’s proposal that night.

Love lulled him to sleep.


	3. Abandoned

The city has yet to awaken, morning mist  thin in the air and the smell of baking fresh bread billowed from the Inn’s windows. For a city so steeped in crime, it never ceased to strike Vilkas with it’s beauty. But as they traveled the long lakeside city, Mara’s temple came into view, and the crowds of the Dragonborn’s personal friends that awaited entry to the ceremony.  The temple grounds where decorated the Nordic way, white river lilies and garlands of ivy to commemorate such a famous wedding.

Vilkas felt small, in that moment. 

And he felt stranger as they looked up at him, the only man among thousands to be chosen by the Dragonborn. He could feel unfamiliar eyes judging him, the jealous gazes of warrior and noble women felt like a burn on his mind. Thinking “why him, of all people?” certainly there where younger and finer, from higher bloodlines.

But they should be so lucky. The armored groom felt pride erupt from that feeling of doubt…  _They should be so lucky,_  he repeats to himself. The Nord admits that his marriage with the Dragonborn is not only out of love, but also for status..but with incredible love. How rare it seems these days.

~~

"Face it, Vilkas." Aela sighed, standing from her seat at the pews. "He’s not going to show up.." Vilkas glared at her, fire in his stinging eyes. He’d been waiting all day at the temple, and now it was night. Vilkas felt stupid in his fine wedding robes, glancing at the floor while Maramal paced. 

"Leave if you want, see what I care." Aela could feel the threat under Vilkas’ breath, and she only took his advice.

"Fine, I’m going back to Jorrvaskr. You’re only making a fool of yourself." 


	4. Kick in the head

It was the single most humiliating thing Vilkas had ever been through in his life, waiting at the altar for the elf who never showed up. Despite his ruined happiness and the disappointment, all Vilkas could think of was  _why?_  As the time dragged on in the temple the Nord remembered the ever increasing fear and doubt rising in his heart- the fear that maybe his lover was hurt. Dead. Why else would he be so late?

Farkas and his forlorn twin rode north on their decorated horses, up from the ruined wedding and back home to Jorrvaskr. Farkas was absolutely terrified of moments like these..He wasn’t smart with words and he couldn’t think of anything that would ease his brother’s fretting mind.

"I never trusted him, Vilkas." He blurts, rage quickly being bottled up when he turns to see his twin riding behind him, slouched in his saddle.

"Shor, just shut up will you? He didn’t leave me behind." As tough as Vilkas was, the Dragonborn had become the softest spot in his heart. Not knowing if he was out there alive or not, it tore the man apart. 

"If I see him again, I’m gunna rip his arms off." Farkas’ heart sank when he looked over to see that anxiety had finally gotten the better of his brother, steady beats of hot tears running down his face. Damn it if his angry comment didn’t make his brother all the more panicked. 

"Shit, Vilkas..don’t cry.  _please.”_ Farkas had a gentle heart and he couldn’t handle seeing his flesh and blood break down into tears. He avoided it for years, but now the elf has put him in a predicament where he doesn’t think Vilkas would ever stop weeping.

"How could I not, you idiot?!" Vilkas roared, his voice ragged with emotion. "Do you know how many people want that man dead?!" Farkas shivered hearing the way emotion tore at his brother’s voice. Humiliated and frustrated, the slighter twin brings his horse to a canter and escapes before he could scream any more. 

Vilkas needed to be alone, with this great pain he’s never known before. 


	5. Mara's Forgiveness

..it wasn’t until he saw the fiery evening sky coming down over the throat of the world did he remember- his wedding! By the gods, how much time has passed while he lay unconscious in that pit? There was simply no way to tell to settle his panic, he’d destroyed every soul that remained back there. His horse was nowhere to be seen… Thoughts of Vilkas rushed into his mind, he had no time to waste! He dashed as fast as his starving body could take him Eastward, hoping that only hours have passed. But something big told him that it was just wishful thinking… 

His body burns, his throat and breath ragged with fatigue by the time he catches sight of Riften’s mossy gates in the midst of the forest road. Night threatened the tops of the city roofs, and even as the guards criticized his foul smell, he ran. Around corners, tripping over vines and loose cobble the otherwise limber Dovahkiin comes to the foot of the temple’s stairs. He collapses, his fingers bloodied on the stone, and he gasps for Mara’s forgiveness if he was too late. Please… please, Vilkas.

The doors swung open and he was met by the  faces of those that dwelled at the temple, of Maramal soon running to his aid. “Mara’s mercy, what happened to you?! Do you need healing, milord?” 

"The wedding..did I miss it?" he panted, his bloody hands steadying himself against the pews. 

"The guests have already left! But you must need healing, you look as if bandits tore you to pieces!"

Chac’s entire world seemed to crumble right then.

"Maramal..stop." The redguard looked down and saw the elf’s miserable face, of regret and shame. "I’ve made a horrible mistake."  He procured a bottle that reeked sickly sweet of moonsugar. Suddenly, the priest could not find it in his heart to heal the man before him once things soon became apparent that this was of the groom’s own doing. 

"How DARE you!" Chac deserved to hear this, he merely hung his head. "You’ve embarrassed this temple, and spat in the face of love! I don’t even want to tell you how devastated your fiance was, standing at the altar alone, not knowing if you where dead or alive!" The very truth that Chac had dealt such a severe blow to the love of his life was worse than the pain he’d first sought to numb during this whole sordid affair. It hurt so badly he could hear nor say another word as he was summoned out of Mara’s holy place, a sinner.

"You may not return here until you’ve sought forgiveness from every heart you’ve harmed here today! Only then will her divine grace judge you worthy again." Maramal, in a moment of rage seldom released, slammed the door in the Bosmer’s face. It was night, and he was alone with his demons. Vilkas and his brother first on his mind, he decided it was now or never to seek them out and set things right, if he could. This was going to be a long, long ride back to Jorrvaskr. 

He can only pray that Vilkas could forgive him for abandoning him for such a selfish deed. A life alongside the dark Nord was the only thing he could imagine ahead in his future, but it was not certain if Vilkas was the kind to pledge such a protected heart twice.


	6. Heartbreaker

 Farkas had been standing outside his brother’s door like a sentinel for hours now, his husky blue eyes filled with sadness hearing Vilkas’ breaking heart just beyond his wall. The ride home from his ruined wedding had been the most stressful day he could have ever imagined, feeling stupid for not knowing what to say to his brother who wept in humiliation.

His brother was a wild fire right now, vicious and ready to attack anyone who dared disturb his misery- even Farkas feared him, choosing to be his guard for the night. There was no way he could possibly sleep with all of this doubt and anger storming about his in his brains, anger at the Harbinger for missing his promised day with his brother. He grits his teeth angrily to hear the sounds of his twin’s angry weeping, his heart wrenched with confusion and anxiety knowing his love may be dead. Hit on his wedding day.

Hours turned into a day, and Vilkas didn’t leave his room, choosing to stew in his own misery until he could find it in his heart to get out of bed..or if news came of Chac’s whereabouts. Inside his room, he tossed and turned on his fur bed, torn free of his wedding robes and laying nearly nude on his side. Paint rain heavily down his cheeks and he stared hard into the wall, thinking of the unfairness of it all.

Yesterday was supposed to be the greatest day of his life, but now it feels as though it’s already over. Vilkas felt like a pessimist and didn’t know if he’d ever forgive him for this if he was alive.. _if._ He finds meager comfort in knowing Farkas would never leave his side, that he promised to protect Vilkas while he lay wounded.

~

There where bruises across his face, blood seeped into his dreads and there was dried vomit on his wedding robes…this was not how it was meant to be. Chac kept pinching himself on the slow trot back to Jorrvaskr on his new horse, and it hurt every time he did it. It was further proof that he indeed fucked up and made the poorest life choice he’s ever made thus far. His heart was so broken for Vilkas he couldn’t even think of any excuses to why he missed their wedding. He was going to be honest.

He got high, poisoned and bludgeoned in the head by vampires with dosed skooma. Although he lay there unconscious in that cell for nearly a day and a half, it was his fault he even ended up in such a rediculous situation. All he wanted was an escape from the overwhelming cold feet he was getting! Not..this. If Vilkas doesn’t kill him, the shame will.

The road westbound to Whiterun was a painful one, and a slow one. He merely let his horse walk at her own pace, he needed plenty of time to think..to elaborate. He didn’t bother healing himself, he wanted to prove to Vilkas just what a shamble he was. Perhaps he would take pity…gods, why did this have to happen? Why did he need to be so selfish?

It was all too soon when the familiar plains of Whiterun’s farms came into view, the sun setting over the first day after their failed wedding. Vilkas had to have been home by now, and he guesses tonight will be the night he finds out why. Closer he drew, an ache throbbing between his temples as he opened Whiterun’s gates and walked his wretched way towards Jorrvaskr. All eyes turned to him, watching in horror at the state of their Thane. He looked filthy and almost deranged with sleepless eyes.

There was a cloud over Jorrvaskr, and rain threatened to snuff out the burning beacons at it’s doorfront. Chac’s heart pounded with uncertainty as he brought his hands to the door, pushing open with a prayer.

Inside, the air was warm and filled with tenseness..a darkness that had befallen it since Vilkas had been betrayed.

“He’s  _alive.”_  He hears Aela call, her cold eyes casting a suspicious glare on him. Her looks could kill, and somehow she knew Chac would be alive. He wasn’t the kind of mer who went and died on his wedding day.

“The Harbinger is alive!” Ria exclaims, leaping up from her chair and running dutifully to Chac’s aid. Aela knew better though, she crossed her arms and could tell a dog when she sniffed one. Ria and soon Athis where at his side, flustered at the sorry state of the elf’s wedding gown.

“What happened, you look like you’ve been dragged through oblivion! Everyone’s been worried sick!”

“I need to see Vilkas.” their Harbinger demands, uncaring to the questions he was assaulted with. Everyone grows quiet and stares at him with all shades of emotion, Aela the coldest of all.

“You’ll need to get through Farkas first.” She admits, knowing the lunk of a man will most certainly cleave him for this travesty on his brother. Chac already knows this, he wasn’t an idiot, he shoots Aela a sickened glare and points her down.

“I’m aware of this, and it very well may be my death, but it’s due where it’s earned I suppose..” Chac smelled awful, and Athis recoiled in disgust. Aela got what she was looking for in his confession, and smiled coldly. She called Vilkas a fool for waiting for this elf, and part of her reveled in knowing she was right.

The sound of a door opening was heard, and all eyes glanced to the stairwell. Chac felt a sinking in his heart as his supposed brother in law came into view, his hulking frame sulking and sad.

  
“And speaking of Farkas…” Aela drawls, turning back and waving down the now confused Nord with a hand “Farkas! I was right, He’s alive!”

When Farkas locked eyes with the Harbinger, it was as if his vision had gone red. Absolute rage overcame the Nord, who just knew the elf was alive. He will pay dearly for what he’s done.

“He won’t be for long!” Farkas roars, sprinting as fast as he could towards the elf and diving into him with bare hands out ready to throttle him. Soon Jorrvaskr was alight with a fight, Chac being thrown onto his back, having two giant fists coming down onto his face and beating him ferociously, fire in his eyes.

It took nearly every able hand in the hall to pull Farkas off of the mer, who had simply laid back and took the abuse willingly. “Farkas, stop! You’re killing him!” Torvar roared, the largest set of arms in the house finally pulling the snarling twin off from him, everyone shouting for Farkas to stop.

“I’ll kill him god damn it!” Farkas roared “He doesn’t deserve to live!” Chac was pulled up to his knees by Ria, hanging his head limp and skin broken and bloodied around his eyes. Pain seared through his head and Chac felt like dying, but he had unfinished business.

“Give the Harbinger a chance to speak, Farkas! He deserves an audience!” Chac blessed Ria’s faithful heart, she was a dear friend but she overestimated Chac. He was the villain and Farkas had every right to deal these blows. Torvar and Athis held off the Nord, and soon it became clear that no one was going to be able to hold Farkas off for long- Chac got up to his feet and quickly made for the stairs, going to find Vilkas and set things right.

Behind him were the sounds of an uproar, and soon they where gone as he ran past the doors to the chambers. Knowing his love, Vilkas would be in his room, that much was certain. Chac felt like crying but he wiped only blood from his battered eyes, his steps bringing him to Vilkas’ locked door. Carefully he placed his ear up against the wood, and heard nothing.

He took a deep breath.

Chac opens the door.

“Vilkas..”

The slim shape of his lover was seen curled on the bed, his betrothed jolting hard on his bed as he sat up to stare with utter disbelief. Vilkas almost couldn’t believe his eyes, he stared agape at the beaten vision of his fiance, in soiled wedding robes. A rush of a thousand feelings overrun Vilkas’ heart as he staggers to his bare feet, launching his body forward and taking the elf into his arms so hard they both groaned.

“I can’t believe you’re alive!” Vilkas cries, his voice breaking with emotion, he was so overwhelmingly happy to see his lover alive, there was no other thought that crossed his mind as he hugged the filthy elf. Pulling away only to stare at the elf’s profusely bleeding face, he takes it into his hands and sees his pale fingers become stained red “Gods, tell me, what happened?!”

Vilkas tore off his shirt and rolled it up to wipe the blood from his fiance’s cheeks, seeing sadness on his beaten features.

“Farkas happened..”

“Farkas?! He did this to you?!” It wouldn’t explain the vomit, but the elf looked like he’d been injured for days and it made his worried lover sick. Soon the sounds of commotion could be heard down the hall, and both of them knew right away that Farkas was on his way. Amid all of the commotion, Chac merely looked up at Vilkas’ face and shook his head, seeing paint trails down his cheeks, his eyes red as beacons.

“You’ve been crying..I’m so sorry, Vilkas.” That’s all he felt now. So sorry. He wanted Mara to forgive him, and he knows as soon as he’s done telling his truths that he might not get a forgiveness from Vilkas. The young Nord was more confused now than ever, taking Chac’s shoulders into his hands and bringing the beaten elf to sit down at his bedside. Vilkas was going to need to protect him from his twin, regardless of what his excuse was for missing their wedding.

“Vilkas!” his brother roars, coming to the doorway of his room and seeing the elf huddled on Vilkas’ bed, his twin with outstretched arms holding his brother off.

“Farkas you idiot, look what you’ve done to him!” Vilkas screams, his voice breaking in emotion. Farkas could only return fire, throwing an accusing finger towards the elf.

“He’s going to lie to you again, don’t believe him!” Vilkas had no choice but to place his hands on Farkas’ chest and push with all his might, forcing his taller brother out from the under the door frame, Chac bleeding out on his bed. This was all so very hectic and in the middle of it all, Chac felt like dog shit.

“Both of you, please, listen!” Both twins soon went silent, staring at Chac with identical eyes. “There’s a reason why I missed our wedding, You need to stop, and hear me out.” Chac raised his bloodied hands in defense, and both twins seemed to lower their fists. Vilkas ran to his side and came once again with the bloodied shirt, dabbing away rivulets of blood that came down his blackened eyes. Not a thought passed Vilkas’ mind that he would have willingly missed his wedding, he knew Chac’s heart had no greater desire than to be there yesterday. He could just weep for joy knowing he was alive.

“Please, tell me what’s happened.” Vilkas begs, seeing Chac’s hands fidget in his own lap now.

“It all started three days ago..”

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters to this story are comprised of several individual fics I wrote, strung together into one master post.


End file.
